custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BarbatosRasiel
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Vulcan Valor.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Slug gunner fan (talk) 04:15, April 9, 2018 (UTC) try malaysian jaegers instead of singaporean jaegers i noticed you are very active and im hppy to see that but there are some problems when you are trying to make useful.firstly, you have been using singapore in most of your jaegers,i request you to stop making any more singporean jaegers because singapore is not a big place,try malaysian jaegers,there is lots to cover there .secondly you are using reused names from the canon jaegers,i think you need to creative like me or omegaatom,vulcan valor is totally a reused canon name.im letting your pages go,but pls don,t use reused names thx for reading Buildjaegersfans (talk) 02:27, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Lol no Hi Buildjaegersfans to address these issues, i do not have any singapore jaegers as most of my creations are from Japan, China or USA also Vulcan Valor is not a canon name as i took the Vulcan from Vulcna Specter and Valor from Valor Omega. Thanks for listening BarbatosRasiel (talk) 03:58, April 13, 2018 (UTC) The reason why I didn't not add in any of your fanon jaegers such as valor omega and novemember Ajax is because valor was destroyed in the rogue jaeger attack and November Ajax is a patrol jaeger not a fighting jaeger,also mecha and I decided to only add in jaegers have cool names not reused jaegers name that you took from the main like Vulcan valor,as travis Beecham said that they would not use reused jaeger components in jaegers If you want your jaeger to enter operation exitinction try these names Java Talon Steam stinger Atlas Nexus How you can make them useful thx Buildjaegersfans (talk) 14:27, April 13, 2018 (UTC) What? Firstly, Uprising is not canon in the 2nd Kaiju War and Secondly, the reused jaegers are not the same as the canon ones as november ajax is a mark 8 and valor omega comes from britain in my fanon and lastly i have jaegers that have original names such as Neon Intercept and Aurora Devastation. Also for my opinion, it does not matter how 'cool' the Jaeger's names are, it is the originality and effort. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 14:37, April 13, 2018 (UTC) firstly neon intercept is a reused canon name to Diablo Intercept and pls list all the names of your jaegers then i can see and classfied them in the jaegers and operation exitnction page thx Buildjaegersfans (talk) 02:14, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Matters Aurora Devastation is still a valid name and also the Incheon Shatterdome is not second kaiju war fanon material. It is a seperate universe which takes uprising as canon oh and another thing, YOU ARE NOT AN ADMIN, DO NOT EDIT ME AND pOns PAGES WITHOUT OUR CONSENT. Thank you and have a nice day. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 03:43, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ok fine for god sake I will add Aurora Devastion to operation Exinction only on one condition Don't disturb my FUTURE plans,I have found a way to connect uprising and the second kaiju war OK Let me know if you have any problems signing off Buildjaegersfans (talk) 12:35, April 18, 2018 (UTC) No u There is no need for that. I have moved on from that fanon and i am working with Pons on our own universe so please do not try to add anything extra to our own fanon without our consent as Pons is still pissed about the Incheon Shatterdome thing. Thanks for listening! BarbatosRasiel (talk) 13:27, April 18, 2018 (UTC) You, listen here we don't have to worry about anything you planned,because we are coming for them. You are corrupting this wiki in a number of ways if you didn't notice noob Go look at the pages you made ,everything has girl pliots instead of male pliots(except Kai Zerros of course).secondly you are put pictures That has sexual look or purpose,i must say that I don't slug would agree or not but your are put pictures that will make people like me other other users offended,thrid pls stop using Gundam pic it look bad on your pages,Fourth girls can't be pliots unless for some reasons thing is male have a better experience instead of girls It doesn't matter if you put so much effort on your stories,it is the way how you introduce the pages,the Pictures can offend people and can blame this wiki or ban you(by the admin ),I must say that I like you to be banned but it not my choice. So you better act now From Building better Jaegers FINALLY?! I'VE BEEN SAYING THIS TO HIM! I HAVE BEEN SAYING THIS TO BARBATOS. HE MADE WEIRD/SEXUAL/ADULT IMAGES OF GIRLS AND HE WAS REALLY SEXIST. putting male pilots at a VERY LOW AMOUNT and putting female pilots at a very HIGH amount. -- 00:15, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Im living in jurong Come catch me you corrupted bitch haha Re: Vandalism I just checked the page histories and yeah, that is not acceptable. Fortunately you won't be seeing him again soon. Also minor thing, please remember to sign your talk page posts with the four tildes ~~~~. --That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 14:02, April 24, 2018 (UTC) hello? just to tell you we are not the same person we only have the same ip adress.mecha Re: Thanks No need to repay me, just doing my job. Don't be worried about Build's ramblings on sexualised images. I checked the new files page and I see only one pic that could be potentially problematic if you really stretch it, there's no outright nudity which would violate the ToU. In fact don't be worried about Build at all, he's on vacation. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 14:02, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: adminship request I wasn't really considering the need for more admins at this time, but you are free to leave me an application if it arises. I would think we'd have to arrange a meeting on the chat, wherein I could question you about your understanding of the role. --That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 12:34, April 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: BOIIIIIII RE: BOI Yeah, I know right it was awesome! Still waiting for Season 3 :/. ''The Eye In The Sky'' 16:41, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: woa I tapped into the secret global network of spies only accessible by wiki admins who monitor every user 24/7. Wait fuck I'm not meant to talk about that, do not be alarmed by the guy suddenly behind you with a needle full of amnesia-inducing drugs. Nah I'm just messing with ya, all I had to do was check the contributions for the other account, that account basically only edited Build's pages and outright confirms it was Build in one of the edit reasons. He's pretty much on his last strike at this point, he tries making another sockpuppet and I'll permanent IP ban him. --That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 19:04, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: bjf If he tries his antics again he gets permabanned. He's had plenty of opportunity to learn his lesson. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 15:48, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism I thought I'd seen everything but this is the final straw, Build is now IP banned. Hopefully the unnecessary drama ends here. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I shall delete the plagiarized content. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 11:27, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Dear BarbatosRasiel, I have seen such disturbing behavior for blocking BuildJaegersFans. It almost seems that you two don't get along. If I see you in the Custom Pacific Rim/Novels/Ideas, I must ban you as a admin, because I do not tolerate war, insults, or changes in our wiki. ValorOmega (talk) 18:44, June 6, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Re: Question I'm assuming you mean the property template? Yeah that pretty much means you should ask the original author's permission before editing the page. Is this regarding a specific page? If it's to do with the canon pages I need to sort out the rules regarding those. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2018 (UTC) no No u stop being selfish. u r pons friend, right? u two noobs pollute this wiki. old Im way older than u noob. U and ur little buddy pons is little kids. u throw a tantrum over people editing your stuff when every one can do thar. u have to go to bjf wiki and see evey one cursing u. Re: Porkchimp Looking through his contributions he did nothing but attack people that BJF had a vendetta against, defend Build, and make the exact sort of edits Build would make to other people's pages. If it's not a sockpuppet it's Build sending some equally childish friend of his in a futile attempt to make our lives more difficult, which is honestly close enough. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 18:11, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Dear BarbatosRasiel, I am disappointed to see that you are copying Murder WItch from us in our wiki and moving it to this wiki and Pacific Rim wiki. This is vandalism. However, I am impressed by your writing on it. I advise you to try to help our wiki and your wiki the same. P.S, Murder Witch is classified to be destroyed, not active. ValorOmega (talk) 03:03, June 15, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Second CHANCE Dear BarbatosRasiel, I will be taking off the block I placed on you. But I only want that you are respectful, not putting false info, and be honest. There are some users that despited you. But I will give you a second chance to cooperate together in our wiki and your wiki. ValorOmega (talk) 13:15, June 15, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Dear BarbatosRasiel, I am glad that you may join our community and into your's. It is a balance to which users can be brought to peace. Also, have you tried putting other canon Jaegers in this wiki? Cuz I am starting to. ValorOmega (talk) 13:45, June 15, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Hey Barbatos. I need you to add some gore into the Hydra Corinthian page. Like A LOT OF IT. ａｕｆ　ｗｉｅｄｅｒｓｅｈｅｎ (talk) 04:03, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Kraverings jaeger creator? hey, I discovered the Pacific Rim Jaeger creator online, but I couldn't reach the site...has it been shut down or why can't I acess it? If yes, where are YOU guys getting your pics from? thanks alot! SWB ValorOmega (talk) 09:31, July 17, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Dear Barbatos, Forgive me if I edited Midnight Winter without your permission, but I put features for you and edit the technical infos. Mind you if you can put Midnight as cousin of Obvilion? ValorOmega (talk) 23:23, July 23, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Since you are the most active user in this wiki, try adding Dead Reckoner, Hades Counterstrike, Aftermath Elite, Tomahawk Blaze, and the jaegers in Pacific Rim. Thx, man! Barbatos, I know you can't take me seriously. I'm a big jerk. I'm the stupidest and cockiest person ever. I'm sorry. I've faced the consequences. They're really bad consequences. I hope you enjoy your time, while I just try to kill myself. -- 00:11, July 28, 2018 (UTC) So you gon change profile pic more often than Sean Bean dying in an action movie? Hi, Barbatos! Remember me? Thank you SO much for forgiving me! You made some VERY Cool jaegers! so come check out mine! Gipsy Titan Mention DO ya think I could mention one or 2 of your characters? Such as Latoria Maruchie (Monster Rim)? I find her a interesting character, and operating a uniquely defined jaeger. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC)) Universe I mean, I only had my Jaeger be in two locations that appear in the movie of the first film, other then that, everything else is fan-made operations (Delta as been only stationed in Sydney, and went to the Antarctica). If you want, you can have them in the same, but you can also decline. That be your choice if you wish to do so. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:58, August 8, 2018 (UTC)) :I am still fairly knew to the wiki (seeing I never thought it existed). Maybe someday, but I'll focus on developing the artices before any inter-dimensional travel. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:02, August 8, 2018 (UTC))